The Lost Olympian
by Marie Ashley
Summary: Sirena is the lost Olympian, and she is Percy's sister. Percabeth and Sirena Nico, later on
1. Chapter 1

I was running again. I had Learned not to look back, it only made me weak.

"Get Back Here Sirena!" Their leader yelled, "We aren't done with you yet!"

I brushed the tears out of my eyes. I had tried to get away from the camp countless times, but they always managed to catch me. They did horrible things to me, and all the other girls. I knew I wasn't meant for that life. I just had to get away.

"Sirena! Get back here NOW!"

I turned and screamed. That was the last thing I saw.

Nico's POV

"This house is amazing Percy," I said. Him and Annabeth had finally finishe moving in, and had invited me over."

"Thanks!" Annabeth said, she had desinged it.

"So whats for dinner?" I said, "I am starving."

"I dunno, chin-"

Screaming filled the room, scaring me half to death, we all turned and saw a girl clutching her stomach. Her hands were covered with blood.

"Oh My Gods!" Annabeth yelled running over to her,

"What happened? Who are you?" The girl stopped screaming but was crying.

"My name is Sirena," she cried, "I don't know what happened," She was still crying.

"We have to get her help! Stop standing there like idiots! Do something!"

"We need to take her to Olympus," I said, I didn't know why, we couldn't take a regular mortal to Olympus! But she just appeared out of nowhere, so she obviously wasn't normal. Percy and Annabeth seemed to agree.

"But we can't get her there on time!" Percy said

She did look bad, silently sobbing. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes then looked to Annabeth, closig her eyes.

"Nico, can you get us there by shadow travel?" Annabeth asked

"I think so, come on." I told them.

When we had finally gotten to Olympus, I was ready to pass out. But not before I knew Sirena was okay. Posiedon and Athena, in the middle of an argument, were the first to see us. They looked at Sirena shocked,

"Sirena?"

"It can't be her!"

"But she looks just like her!"

The Gods were silent. All of them were staring dumbfounded at Sirena.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ares asked, looking genuinly concerned. Ares cocerned? Wow. Thats like, wow.

"What is your name darling? What happened"

Sirena had already passed out. She was barely breathing.

"Her name is Sirena and she is kinda dying! Do something!" Annabeth yelled,

Mixed emotions played across their faces. Apollo quickly stood up, being serious for once. He quickly walked over, and said a few incantations. Her breathing slowed, becoming more natural. A smile formed on her fair-skinned face. Her wound started to heal.

"Oh my Gods," Posiedon whispered, "It really is her,"

"She's really who?" I asked accusingly, "Tell us!"

"She was an Olympian, long ago. She was killed in battle." Posiedon said,

"She was my daughter," Posiedon said, "She was the goddes of the sea and death." As he spoke, a trone started to build it's self. I looked at Percy, he looked shocked. I subconsiously glanced at Sirena, and I saw th resemblance. She had beautiful thick black hair, with a slight wave, fair skin, and those stunning green eyes that I had seen before, when she looked at me.

"I can't beleive she is back," Athena said. She looked shocked.

"Father?" A soft voice said behind me, Sirena had awoken. She no longer seemed scared and defencless, as she had before, but confident. She had a strong aura about her, like a hunter or Artemis. She looked at me and turned to Annabeth and Percy,

"Who are you guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

"My-my name is Nico," I stammered. Darn, I was so stupid. She turned and regarded me with her beautiful green eyes. She smiled. Her eyes widened.

"Deo? Is that you?" She asked hopefully, seemingly staring straight into my soul, like an old friend.

"N- No. I am Nico, but I can be Deo if you want-" Percy snickered behind me. I am such an Idiot! But it seemed to amuse her. She turned back to Percy and Annabeth.

"My name is Annabeth," she announced calmly. "And apparently this is your brother!" Percy gave Annabeth an urgent glance then smiled nervously at Sirena.

"Hey. I'm Percy. So you're an Olympian huh?"

"Yup. Speaking of which, I have some duties to attend to in the underworld. How is my dear Uncle?" What was she the goddess of? I would insult her if I asked, I learned that the hard way. (Sorry Persephone) Luckily, Percy took that one for me.

"So what are you the goddess of anyway?"

"I am the female equivalent of our father and Hades, the goddess of death and the sea."

"That's pretty cool!" He said, clearly impressed by his sister. She gave him a grateful smile, and turned to Poseidon. Her raven black hair shimmered as she turned.

"Father, where is my crown?" she asked. Poseidon smiled, and a crown with onyx and sapphire crystals appeared in her hair, but morphed quickly into a headband.

"Your beautiful," Why did I just say that? I felt their eyes boring into me, surprisingly Sirena smiled kindly at me.

"I hope you were referring to me," she said.

Sirena's POV

Deo's, I mean Nico's, cheeks were bright red. It was so cute! He reminded me so much of Deo. At this point you are probably wondering who Deo was. Billions, maybe even trillions, of years ago, Deo was my boyfriend. Being so long ago, I don't remember anything but his face, and that I saw it every time I stole a glance at Nico. And every time he stared into my eyes, it was like seeing Deo again.

"I mean, the crown is beautiful, and so is your hair, no I mean-"

"Don't apologize" I said, smiling. "So are you." His blush deepened. Annabeth laughed, while Percy shifted nervously.

"I must go see Hades. Would anyone like to join me?" I said clearing my throat.

"How do you plan to get there?" Percy asked, I laughed.

"Percy, my dear brother. I am a goddess, am I not?" I said laughing. Nico dissapeared in a blur of shadow, taking Percy with him.

"Looks like they can shadow travel. Bye, Lord Posiedon. Annabeth, would you care to join me?" She nodded, and took my arm, and we swirled into nothingness.

Underworld

"What? She's back? No, she can't be! Do you know how long she has been gone?"

"Hello, Uncle? How is life in the underworld?" Nico, Percy, and Annabeth laughed. Hades smiled.

"Father, have you heard from Bianca?" Nico asked, who is this Bianca?

"Who is Bianca?" I asked politely. Nico's face darkened.

"My sister. She died awhile ago." Nico glanced at Percy, who was suddenly interested in his converse.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay. I can still see her, and I don't blame Percy anymore." Hades cleared his throat.

"Sirena, where have you been? You abandoned your duties here-"

"Where do you think I was Uncle? Off Galavanting with horses? If you only knew what torture- Never mind." Nico became more alert than he had before, Percy and Annabeth broke off from their own conversation and looked at me.

"What happened" Nico was the first to ask.

"Nothing. Nevermind." I whispered "I can't talk about it. It would be torture just talking about it."


End file.
